Human-computer interaction technology is one of the most popular research fields; moreover, the center of human-computer interaction technology is gradually transferred from system to user, while the identification of finger action has gradually become a main means of human-computer interaction. At present, in the field of display technology, human-computer interaction is mainly embodied in the touch control.
At present, the touch screen is mainly based on capacitive touch screen, which has the characteristics of accurate positioning, good touch feel and long service life.
However, the changing of external coupling capacitance or electric field caused by touching the surface of the touch screen with a finger can only achieve the identification of the touch position, and can not be used for sensing the magnitude of the applied pressure from the outside. For example, if the user wants to control the sound volume or brightness of the screen on the surface of the touch screen, for a conventional touch screen, the above mentioned functions can be achieved only by repeatedly pressing a fixed position of the surface, or sliding from left to right. For advanced human-computer interaction, many inconveniences exist; moreover, defects such as screen surface abrasion and scratch are apt to occur.